Treasure from the Storm
by Chaos-harbinger
Summary: Its Splash with an Immortal twist when Methos comes upon a young woman on the beach just before a hurricane. What follows is a nautical tale that solves a mystery of the greatest of legends, the disappearance of Atlantis.
1. Calm before the Storm

Although this is my first attempt at Highlander fan fiction, the plot has been swimming around in my head for over 2 years. I just couldn't figure out how to put it into words. The following is a result of a rainy afternoon and lots of brain racking there after. So please enjoy!

Ch. 1 Calm before the storm.

Walking on the beach, damp sand crunching underfoot, the seaside town of Southport, North Carolina was all but deserted with the oncoming hurricane. A few brave souls had chosen to remain behind to weather the storm, boarding up their windows and reinforcing their homes for the gale-force winds about to descend upon the small town. One such soul was an Immortal named Methos, who had put way too much into his time share to just get up and leave, and if worse came to worse he could "die" and relocate elsewhere. Stopping in mid-stride, Methos gazed out into the raging sea with the dark and menacing clouds on the horizon. He shook his head and turned back to his path on the shore, taking notice of a large figure in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him and he began jogging toward the form. Details became sharper, more clear as Methos drew near, what looked like long blonde hair that covered most of the figure, and what it didn't cover was bare. As Methos ran faster, the figure took on womanly curves and delicate hands that lay in the sand.

Finally reaching the figure, Methos bent down to find her face down in the sand with nothing on but what God gave her. He quickly checked her vital signs, and finding her still alive, he wrapped her in his long trench coat. _'Good thing I was on my way back to the car, but how did I miss her the first time around?'_ He looked at his watch to find the answer. It had been at least four hours since he set out on his little walk, which left ample time for her to arrive onshore. He picked her up in his strong embrace never losing a step. He was determined to get back to the car before the waves started to pick up and washed them both away. The wind began to pick up as he reached his grey-blue Honda CRV, and it nearly blew the passenger side door closed while he was trying to secure the woman's seatbelt. He ran around to the driver's side and got in just as the rain started to pound down on the small car. The wind made it difficult to keep control over the car on the rain-slick road, but for once he was glad he had to drive away from all the beach front properties to his little single-story more inland.

After fifteen minutes of negotiating the wet road, Methos finally slid into his tiny one car garage. He gently unbuckled his guests' seatbelt and carried her inside onto an awaiting couch. Then he hurried back out to the garage to nail down the door. All the other boards were put in place during the week but he still checked and rechecked their sturdiness. Then he went to see how his house guest was doing. Placing a caring hand on her forehead, she seemed to be burning up with an intense fever. Likewise the storm outside began to pick up, causing the power to go out and the flashlights and lamps to go on. '_Come on Methos, you were a doctor once. Evaluate the symptoms and prescribe_ _the treatment.'_ His brow was furrowed with frustration seeing that he could not do a full and complete evaluation without her being awake. Tucking the blankets tighter and wringing out the icy cool washcloth, Methos did the best he could in the slightly archaean setting. She was going to have to sweat out her fever like he was going to have to weather the storm.

The rain began to pound ever more incessantly as the night wore on. The wind howled around the house, causing his ears to pop in retaliation. The house had become a vacuum cleaner, the wind outside sucking the air straight out of the house. That caused the illusion of high and low altitudes which in turn caused the house to bend and flex to the will of Mother Nature. The house creaked and moaned in protest but it did not give. Sometime around 2:00 A.M. the wind stopped howling and the rain stopped pounding, but Methos knew it was only half over. He risked a peek into the outside world, now a barren wasteland compared to what it once was. He could see it, the eye of the storm, but it offered no solace for the sky was darker than the clouds, a sign of a dark, moonless night. The night of the new moon. He quickly closed up his porthole as the rain began to fall again and the wind started to pick up. Both he and his house guest sat in the center of the house, the living room, hoping that the center would hold until morning. The mystery woman on his couch was in the throes of fever-induced dementia. The swift changes in altitude pressure seemed to have a very negative effect on her, causing her to thrash in her state of semi-sleep.

Somehow, sometime during the night Methos finally fell asleep. He was rudely awoken however by a loud pounding at the door. Amazingly his house had withstood the brute force of the storm. As did his door, and by now he knew that familiar pound and the angry Highlander that accompanied it. As he headed for the door, he got the familiar tingle that told him both Macleod and his partner in crime, Amanda, were there. It had been awhile since he had seen the little vixen and was looking forward to seeing her. Prying the boards off the door frame and unlocking the door, Methos swung it wide open to reveal both Amanda and Macleod.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any crazier," Macleod says with a smile. He is glad to find his 5,000-year-old friend in one piece. They gave each other a brotherly hug and Methos turns his attention to Amanda, greeting her with his trademark smirk. He is about to invite them in when a shout comes from the living room, followed by a long string of expletives in a language he has not heard in over 3,500 years; Atlantian.

(A/N):hoo, now that that's over, I can get crackin' on this one. I can weave a very intricate plot if the story calls for it. (Unless you don't like me, then I'll just leave it alone.) Review if you like it, if you don't then to each his own.


	2. Requiem for a Dream

This chappie is dedicated to my first (and only) three reviewers, Princess Shido, KiwiClover, and Mythers. Thanks so much ::hands each of u a cookie:: hope u like this chappie too!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Duncan, Amanda or any of the other Highlander characters (except Methos)

Methos:: WHAT! You don't own me no one owns me! Least of all you!

Me:: well then have fun being a zombie who gets their head blown off by yours truly.

Methos:: I said you don't own me, I didn't say "we" can't have fun while we're here. And besides how could an Immortal become a zombie anyway, I mean come _on_ we can only die if you take our head.

Me:: hey I write the story here I can do to you what ever I want! But you're right, I don't own you but I _do_ own any original character within.

Ch.2 Requiem of a dream

Methos ran back into the house, Duncan and Amanda hot on his trail. They had not been introduced to his house guest and were very confused as to why she looked so disoriented. She was clad in the usual morning after attire, oversized tee-shirt and boxer. Methos was doing his best to calm her down , but it seemed his Atlantian was a bit rusty.

"Ayia! Mammen oweis kemile!"

"What did she say?" Duncan asked urgently he did not know what his old friend had done to the young lass, but apparently it was not good.

"Gimme a minute, its been awhile since I used that part of my head. I need to dust it off. Whatever she said, she's pissed!"

She was sitting on the couch throwing everything she could get her hands on at Methos, Duncan and Amanda. She kept shouting in a scared tone as Methos finally remembered how to speak. The young woman ran out of things to throw and Methos got his hands on her. He grabbed her by the forearms and looked at her face to face, kneeling before her.

"Udos hass'l dos nau jivviim, honglath harl." _We mean you no harm, calm down._ Stunned by the outreach Methos presented to her in her common tongue, she stopped fidgeting and looked dumbstruck.

"Lu'oh xun dos zhah lu'oh ulu telanth ussta xanalress?" _How do you know how to speak my language?_

"Ninden naut kleel, vel'bol _zhah_ nindel dos honglath harl lu' vok ulu udossa." _That's not important, what _is_ important is that you calm down and listen to us._

Seeing that she was not going to try anything funny, Methos let the girl go and sat next to her on the couch. She tried to stand but her legs seemed to buckle underneath the sudden amount of pressure and she went down like a ton of bricks. Duncan and Methos helped her back onto her feet only to have her fall again. Methos bent down and smiled at her. She amused him with her child-like approach to walking. "Dos xun ajak lu'oh z'hin, xuat dos? Uss ur'ac wun alust d'lil byr." _You do remember how to walk, don't you. One foot in front of the other. _She meakly nodded and attempted to walk. The first few steps went without incident but one faulty step and she ended up on her butt. Methos took this all in with an amused smirk, like a father watching his child take their first steps. By midday, her steps were becoming less wobbly and falls less frequent and she was gaining confidence with each step. After she felt herself sufficient enough to walk on her own, she turned to Methos with an outstretched hand.

"Ussta kaas zhah Arreyetti. Vel'bol zhah dusst kaas?" _My name is Arreyetti. What is your name?_

"Ussta kaas zhah Methos . Nindol zhah Duncan lu' Amanda," he replied, gesturing to each of his friends in turn.

"Speaking of me," Amanda chimed in. "I have a studio apartment upstate, and since the hurricane swung southward, it's still standing along with the rest of the town. I do believe a shopping spree is in order, oversized tee-shirts and boxers do her no justice."

"What?" Methos exclaimed a bit hurt. "I thought she looked good in my boxers."

* * *

Duncan had been driving about an hour. Amanda was asleep in the passenger seat, Methos and Arreyetti leaned on each other in their sleep. The headphones playing a language tape were slowly slipping off Arreyetti's head. Just like his memory, Methos began to stir in his sleep.

__

_Methos walked through the throng of people at the market place on the second ring of Atlantis. He was headed, like many others, to the grand temple of Poseidon. He was quickly approaching the bridge that lead to the center of the three rings, each separated by canals of water. In the center circle was the awe-inspiring Palace, which glittered in the midday-sun. Arriving at the temple, its walls sparkled with gold, copper and bronze designs of the most intricate detail. The tall marble pillars stood like imposing sentinels at the front entrance. Methos spotted a familiar face who was being shadowed by a small child with bouncy blonde curls. He shouted across the large courtyard and waved. His friend wore the white and blue robes of the high priest that swished and swayed with each step._

"_Ahh Methos, my good friend. You haven't aged a day. How good it is to see you." The two friends were drawn into a brotherly embrace._

"_Hah, I get that a lot, though I see you sport more than your fair share of grey hairs. Darsus its good to see you too. Who's your little shadow?" He replied, gesturing to the blonde child who tried to hide within Darsus' flowing robe in shyness._

"_Ahh this," He said picking up the small child. "This is my pride and joy, my little Arreyetti." At the mention of her name, the little girl tried bury herself within her fathers arms. He placed her back on her feet but she still clung onto his hand._

"_She looks so much like her mother. Alas Arreyetti is all I have left of her mother."_

__

_The guards acknowledged Darsus as they passed into the palace gardens. Flowers of every size and color grew along the pathway, exotic birds of every shape and size flew about freely landing in trees and walking on the ground. Bougainvillaeas grew up intricate lattice work walls and decorated the gazebo in the middle of the clearing. Both men sat in the shade of the gazebo while Arreyetti played with the water fountain nearby. It was a few years after this friendly visit that Atlantis sunk under the sea._

Methos found himself being shaken awake and the dream was still fresh in his mind.

"We are arriv-ed, Methos," Arreyetti beamed, proud of herself for attempting English. Methos took hold of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Arreyetti, vel'bol zhah dosst ilharn's kaas?" _What was your father's name?_

"Darsus, ele?" _Why_?

(A/N): Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Eviiiiiill cliffie! The language I used in this chappie (and will use again in the future) is (don't shoot me for my geekiness) Elvish! Yeah yeah I found a translator online albeit not too trustworthy but its effective for what I have planned for it.


	3. Ulterior Motives

Thank you FireStarter911 for making the distinction that the language I used is Drow. JRR Tolkin was a master with languages and that was just one of many he created. I didn't realize there were so many of you out there who like me.

Methos: oh who are you kidding, they're here for me.

Me: listen here, boxer boy :::prods Methos in chest with her index finger::: you wouldn't be here right now for them to drool over without me. so get over yourself and accept the fact that they are here for both of us!

Methos: ha! they only want me. In my boxers. In all my sexiness.

Me: nope thats all for me :::grins evilly:::

Ch. 3 Ulterior Motives

Methos hugged Arreyetti. His old friend had survived the fall of Atlantis and if his daughter was alive there was some small glimmer of hope that Darsus was alive too. However, last time he checked Arreyetti and her father were mortals, how was it possible that she was still alive after 3,500 years? It was also no coincidence that she had come ashore in Southport, North Carolina. For one thing, Methos didn't believe in coincidences, _and_ it was just too convenient for him to have found her. There was something she was not saying, something important, like why she looked so damned good for someone who was over 3,500 years old and supposedly mortal? The city fell when she was seven, but Methos would have felt if she was playing the game, as they all would have. But, if by some small chance, she was, she would be frozen in time as a seven year old girl, not a tall, twenty-something with guys boxers for clothing. He was going to have to be patient if he wanted to find out why she was here. If Arreyetti wanted him to know, she would have told him already. He would have to be sneaky, cunning and persuasive, in other words, a regular Don Juan. It was a tactic he had employed many times over 5,000 years, and quite proudly he might he add, had become quite good at it too. He thought for a moment, how to carefully phrase his first question, but by the still confused look on Arreyetti's face, he could tell that he had some explaining to do.

Methos looked at Arreyetti, unsure of where to begin with his explanation, when he found his stride. He began to speak rapidly to her in her native tongue, telling her about how her father and he were old bosom buddies, and how the last time he saw her, she was only as tall as his knee. With each passing sentence, Arreyetti's expression grew more somber, as if in dark realization. '_So _this_ is why....... Father_ knew'

"Ji lu'oh zhah bwael zhuanth Darsus? Uk z'klaen tlu ves al ke, ka dos ph' wun bwael afya."_ So how is good old Darsus? He must be very well indeed, if you are in good health._

Arreyetti just cast her gaze downward, looking at a particularly interesting stain on the car's upholstery. It was too soon to tell Methos why, why there had been a hurricane, why she was not with her father, and why, why she was running. He tried to get an answer but she just avoided his gaze. She would not tell him, not yet, _he_ might find her sooner if she did. Methos would just have to wait if he wanted to know anything. He just threw his hands up in defeat as they headed toward Amanda's flat. The two room studio apartment had a great view of the city through three huge windows. So while Amanda rummaged through her closet for something more "appropriate" for Arreyetti to wear, the boys sat and people watched from the couch.

_---------Three hours later--------_

They had been running around Elizabethtown for over two hours already, driving from one place to another. And, quite frankly, both Duncan and Methos were growing a bit tired of the sit-and-wait-here routine. They had been through Cato clothing on West Broad, Farris Department Store on Ben, and were now sitting outside the dressing room of Leinwand's on East Broad. They were tired and bored to death of shopping; they didn't even know why they were there except to carry the bags. Methos had yet to see one outfit that Arreyetti had tried on and he just wanted to go home. Just as he was about to call out to her, Amanda came out with a bundle of clothes draped over her arm as she headed for the check out counter.

"Finally! Are we going home now?" Methos inquired. He was quite perturbed it had taken this long to find a suitable set of clothes for their new house guest.

"Yup. You're going home while I take Arreyetti to one last stop," Amanda said with satisfaction. She was going to blow Methos away with the remade Arreyetti, but they needed to be at home for the full effect.

"And if we go home, how will you get to your last stop, or for that matter, home?" Methos mused aloud.

"Oh, don't worry about us. My friend Amy gets off in ten minutes and she's vital to this one last stop," Amanda smirked. Amy was going to have a field day with Arreyetti's golden tresses and fair skin complexion. However, Methos did worry. He worried about the language barrier, the impact of the modern world to ancient eyes, and he worried most about leaving her alone, with Amanda. No telling what kind of trouble that girl would get into if left unsupervised. He may like the little vixen, but he wasn't so sure about leaving Arreyetti in her care. But it seemed there was no room for argument with Amanda, she would have her way or all hell would seem to break loose. Amanda handed him and Duncan all but one bag which she kept as she walked towards the employee's rec room. Arreyetti cast him a worried glance as she was lead away by the former theif. It was going to be a long while before he saw either woman again.

_----------Two hours and five beers later---------_

"God, women sure take a long time! You would think that after 5,000 years I'd be used to this sort of thing, waiting for them constantly. But noooooo, they always seem to take longer as the years progress." Methos complained, quite annoyed that they weren't back yet. What the hell could take two......

Both Duncan and Methos could sense Amanda coming before she even hit the landing. It all went in slow motion from there, like the cheesy cliché romance movie where two people see each other for the first time. Arreyetti walked in, shoulders hunched in slight embarrassment, and a rosy blush danced on her cheeks. _'Aphrodite be damned. She's gorgeous!'_ She was only wearing a simple coral colored dress that played about her knees in a jagged hem line, but it was the simplicity that drew out her true beauty. The makeup was subtle, but it brought out the stormy blue in her eyes. Amanda was welcome anytime to take her out on the town if she came home looking like that. Methos nearly fell off the sofa as he slowly stood up in awe. He tried to regain his quick wit and composer as he strolled over to the two women.

"So, what happened, did you finally max out your credit card?" he smirked at Amanda.

"No. I maxed out yours," Amanda quipped back as she took it out of her pocket and handed it over to the speechless Methos. '_Touché_.' She just laughed as he scrambled for the right words. It was funny to see him struggle for once, as he just stared slack jawed at the now void card in his hands. Women, one mystery that probably will never be solved, no matter how long you live.

"This calls for a night on the town. We'll hit every bar and club until we can't see straight!" Yup. It was going to be a very long day indeed. One that would seemingly last way into the night.

(A/N): Gaaaah another short update! soo sorry! lots of work and soooo little time. school was supposed to be easy this year. sha riiiight. Senior year is the best of times, and the worst of times. But I will try as much as I can to keep updating.

Elle Knight: your right, you don't see too many fics out there having to do with Atlantis. for that reason alone i have gone out of my way to research the legend for this fic. (we'll delve deeper into that as the story progresses) also the places i describe you can find on the web. they're all real. i was going to make this a storie about an immortal trying to survive in a zombie infested world (ref: dawn of the dead) but that would go no where but straight under. (the first skit was a play of an inside joke about that plot line) and if anyone has questions feel free to ask, but don't forget to leave ur email addie so i can email u a reply.

Plz remember to review.


	4. Science Versus Hollywood Magic

hachacha! i finally updated! and yes most if not all the facts in this chappie are real (that means not made up) and i had a bit of fun poking at the scientifically impossible in hollywood movie magic, though part of this _is_ scienfically impossible i like to make more in touch with the real world (you know the one we live in).

now on with the reviews!  
Methos: like i said before, they're here for me not you ;o

me: oh just shut up will you!? god its like living with an egomanical rockstar! :::smacks Methos upside the head:::

_Zediir: _thank you for pointing out my misdirected crediting. though indirectly Tolkien did create it.

_wajag: _ahh actually when i was refering to stories about Atlantis, (and i'm sorry i didn't clarify) i meant ones pertaining to the Immortal relm that we all know and love.

_Elle Knight:_ ahh yes the idea for toying around with a "Dawn of the Dead" scenario. well that actually started waaaaaay late one night in a Reno hotel room after watching said movie ::::shivers:::: god that thing was scary. i just wanted to experiment with the immortal healing capabilities. (that i wanted sooo badly to write a fanfiction for Highlander) however many roadblocks stopped me from going forth in creating such a story. but if anybody is willing to give it a try, they are more than welcome to take the evil plot bunny off my shoulder and let it whisper in their ear.

Now on with the show!

Ch. 4 Science Versus Hollywood Magic

"Come on Cory! You do the best work I've ever seen. All I need is an ID for a 23 year old blonde female. I'll bring her into the DMV and you can have total creative freedom from there. I just need something that will get her into a club," Methos pleaded with his friend over the phone. Cory worked in the DMV and by chance had stumbled upon Methos' uncanny ability to "resurface" every now and then with a new name. Methos had helped the young mortal out of a really tight jam by chance and the grateful Cory offered his useful ID manufacturing services in gratitude. Now, however, Cory was being quite reluctant.

"Adam man, I am treading on very thin ice right now. I almost got fired last time and I think my boss is getting suspicious of the missing cards. If this girl is as old as you claim, why doesn't she have an ID of her own?"

A fair question to be sure, but Methos hesitated to tell Cory why she didn't even have a birth certificate, much less an ID.

"She's new...," he paused, wondering where to go with this. "To the game, she's new to the game Cor, and she had to leave everything behind, even her ID."

There was a slight pause from Cory's end before he gave his answer, "Alright, bring 'er in, I'll see what I can do this late at night without arousing suspicion. I get _total_ creative freedom right?" the excitement leaking into his voice.

"Yes Cory, you get to make up her name and everything."

"Here ya' go, hot off the press, an ID for a 23 year old blonde bombshell (_she's a real looker man! Where'd you find her?_)" Methos nudged his friends in the ribs at the last comment and slipped him a crisp $50 dollar bill.

"For services rendered," Methos whispered back.

"Ho ho! It was my pleasure Adam. You always seem to meet the hottest babes. Why don't you hook me up man?" Cory waggled his eyebrows in suggestion. Methos just rolled his eyes and began to look over Cory's handiwork as he headed out the door. Methos stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes wandered to the name Cory had given Arreyetti.

"WHAT!?! Ariel _Pierson!?!?_ What kind of joke are you trying to pull?"

"Whoa, dude! You said I had total creative freedom. I thought it was kind of cute and it would be my little joke. Geeze, if I had known you'd get so worked up over a simple _name_ I would have done something generic."

Methos sighed and shrugged. He again thanked Cory for his late night work and walked Arreyetti to the awaiting car.

"Alright, time to party!" Amanda cheered.

After a few hours in a club, Arreyetti had become a bit used to the blaring music and flashing lights. She no longer covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, rather she danced in her seat to the rhythm that pounded from the bass. A few Long Island Iced Teas helped loosen her up enough for Methos to question her about her father. Though she danced around the truth, he was getting close to the answers he wanted.

Duncan had been dragged onto the dance floor by Amanda, so it was just Arreyetti and Methos at the high stooled table. In order to keep the truth flowing like water, Methos had to keep refilling her glass. Now was one of those times where he needed to refill it but he loathed leaving her and missing some information that she consciously omitted after wising up. All he needed to get that last barrier down was one more drink, well that and he needed another beer. He pardoned himself and walked up to the bar. The man next to him had just received his Long Island Iced Tea and Methos saw something drop from the guys hand to the drink before it quickly dissolved. '_It's sad that_ _some guys have to resort to drugs in order to have a good time'_

"Pick your poison," the bartender said, bringing Methos out of his musings.

"I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea and a Fat Tire."

"A Fat Tire beer?" Methos nodded, slightly annoyed. "Not many people ask for those, surprised you knew about it."

"I'm very picky about my beer."

"Ahh I'll be back with your Long Island and Fat Tire." The bartender walked over to the other end of the bar where the man who had spiked the drink earlier slipped him a large bill to take his sweet time with Methos' order. The mystery man then headed towards where Arreyetti was sitting alone.

'_God he sure is taking a long time for a beer and an iced tea. It shouldn't take half this long'_

He turned around to check on Arreyetti and all he found was an empty table with one more empty Long Island glass. '_That bastard!_' Methos began to panic, not knowing how long she had been gone or where she had been taken. Duncan and Amanda met Methos back at the table and noticed the worried look on his face. The absence of their guest besides him only heightened their fears. They fanned out toward all the exits, combing through the crowd hoping to find her before it was too late. Methos was lucky to catch a glimpse of long golden locks swaying back and forth to reveal a coral colored dress. As he hurried toward the sight, he found Arreyetti meekly struggling against her captor, though with the tranquilizer in her system she was barely even standing with out help. This infuriated Methos that a man would take advantage of someone in this state.

'_But you saw him drop the pills in the drink and you didn't stop him then_'

'_Yeah but this is different. I'm not as righteous a_s_ the boy scout, I don't mettle in a mortals affairs because its too risky to be so out in the open. But when they cross my path, they have traveled too far._'

Methos quickly closed the gap between him and Arreyetti, his anger growing with each step. He tapped the fool who had dared cross him on the shoulder and punched him square in the jaw as he turned around. Without the support of her captor, Arreyetti stumbled backwards as Methos reached out to stop her fall. The crowd dispersed as the man began to get up and charge at Methos in retaliation. Methos quickly sat her down on the floor before turning around to defend Arreyetti. But there was no need. Duncan had made his way through the throng of people and was currently dealing with enraged man. With that taken care of, Methos turned his attention back to his tipsy friend. He placed a caring, practiced hand on her forehead and used his other to draw the stray hairs back behind her ears. '_That's odd. Her ears seem elongated, pointed even._' He gently turned her head to the side and sure enough they were pointed. '_Heh. She's an elf._' But no this was not unheard of in the medical world, pointed ears had been reported on newborns in the middle ages and were immediately killed thinking they were children of the devil. Every once and awhile, over the past few centuries, news would come up of a child with "elf" like features and as technology progressed they learned it was a recessive maternal trait. He vaguely remember almost everyone in Atlantis had pointed ears and had not really thought about the connection until now. '_Descendants of Atlantis. So the legacy lives on_' Nowadays, this trait was remedied by plasticsurgery either in infant-hood or late teens. It was sad really, he thought the ears were kind of cute.

Seeing that all Arreyetti needed was a good night sleep, they all decided to leave the club. By the time they got home, Arreyetti had fallen asleep on Methos' shoulder. He gently tried to shake her awake, but she didn't move, didn't even flinch. He shook her again a bit more urgently but still she did not awaken. '_Shit! Alcohol poisoning? Or did she O.D. on the drug? He gave her two capsules and the glass was empty._' Methos checked her vital signs and found that she wasn't breathing and her heart beat was very faint. He picked her up and set her down on the driveway. Not knowing how long ago she had stopped breathing, he titled her head back into the proper CPR position and began to breath air into her lungs. He switched over to pumping her heart with his hands for five counts and breathed for her again. '_Third times a charm,_' Methos thought as Arreyetti coughed at the sudden intake of air into her lungs. However as soon as she stopped coughing, she fell back into unconsciousness, though not as severely as before. '_She needs to sober up is all_,' he thought reassuringly to himself.

"Amanda! Go turn the water on cold and full blast in your shower! Duncan, help me get her inside!" Both Duncan and Amanda just stood there for a moment dumbfounded until Methos yelled at them.

"What are you _waiting_ for! Go! Move!"

Amanda scrambled inside to the bathroom, while Duncan bent down to help his friend. The chilling cold water was pounding on the tile wall inside the shower by the time Duncan and Methos got Arreyetti through the door. They gently set her down in the ice cold waterfall and the water thrum upon her face and chest. Her eyes shot open in the frozen shower around her and the rest of her body began to seize and convulse. '_My this was unexpected._' Her legs twisted together and melded into one uniform leg that ended in a .._tail? _The "tail" was turning into a dark shade of purple and reminded Methos of his beta fish Fred. Unlike most mammals however, Arreyetti's tail was lateral, meaning that it didn't flop up and down like a dolphins, rather it moved side to side like a shark or any other "true" fish. She grabbed his collar in desperation and was also holding the slick wall with little help. There was webbing that seemed to sprout from in between her fingers and her skin took on a glowing, silvery tint. She seemed to be having trouble breathing, but... '_that's not how it happened in Splash! Madison just sat there enjoying the water after she added salt! Duh! Real fish can't handle tap water she needs hard water from outside. Oh and salt! We need sea salt!_'

"Duncan! Grab the hose outside and thread it through that window above the shower tile! Amanda, do you by chance have any pure dried sea salt?"

"Yeah but that stuff's expensive. You have no idea how long it takes to-"

"I don't care! She needs to breath until we can get her dried off. Now help me here and get the salt! Oh and a funnel."

Duncan had fed the hose through the window and Methos had turned off the faucet in the shower. Arreyetti's "tail" kept hitting him and the shower wall as she slowly began to lose consciousness again when Amanda finally showed up with the salt and a large funnel. Methos quickly poured the salt into the funnel and added the water from the hose as Arreyetti grabbed it and put it in her mouth. All three watched in amazement as gills opened just below her collar bone and the water that she drank flowed out like a high speed filtration system. She sat up and kept drinking as Amanda shooed the men out of the bathroom before proceeding to peel off her soaking wet dress. She sat Arreyetti up in the tub and began to towel dry her as well as use her heavy duty hair dryer. Soon all that was wet was her hair and that was up in a fluffy white towel. Amanda rushed to get some dry clothes for Arreyetti as the boys waited impatiently on the couch in the living room.

Now that the crisis had been averted and Methos knew never to throw her in a pool (damn!), the four tired party-goers settled in for the night.

"Remind me again why we want to blow our eardrums out and listen to annoying repetitive noise. I mean it's not even music! Queen! Now that was music, they knew how to play a guitar. But these new "bands" if they can even be called that, play and reproduce the same recycled dribble as the person next to them. God it's a disgrace to music," Methos complained as he plopped down on the couch, nursing a pounding headache from the combination of bad music and alcohol. Arreyetti unknowingly plopped down right next to him, earning her a quizzical look from the ancient immortal, not that he minded the company but it was his friends _daughter_ and he wasn't about to cross that line. She smiled at him innocently, like the little child he remembered and put her head on his shoulder. Maybe he wouldn't cross that line _yet._

"Oh quit complaining already, Methos! We all need some sleep so just shut up will ya'?" Amanda quipped as she threw the extra pillows and blankets at him. She then looked from Methos to Arreyetti and shook her head. She said nothing as she sauntered back to her bedroom where Duncan was already asleep.

(A/N): nyaha! soo you see why i called it splash with a twist hehehe! but sadly u will have to wait to see just how this happened to a normal little girl. and i actually do know a few people who have "elf" ears. i tell them their cute, but they hate them and want to get rid of them. makes me sad too! T.T my brain is buzzing with new ideas and i can't wait to see how you all liked this latest chappie! remember to review!


	5. Verin

:slams on the brakes and screeches to a hault: sorry sorry sorry! I know it has been a long while since I have updated and I am truly sorry for the lack of entertaiment. School has been a down right bitch and i haven't had a true moment of inspiration. However, as you can see I HAVE UPDATED! And I have a question for you all, I have been toying with the idea of changing the name of this fic and I would love to hear your imput on what it could be changed to. but for now,

ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!  
Methos-flatly- you forgot something  
Chaos: O.o I did?  
Methos: yes, yes you did.  
Chaos: what? what did I forget?  
Methos: the disclaimer you dolt! talk about the blind leading the visually challenged! you can't find your way out of your own house!  
Chaos: Hey! I'll have you knowI could walk around my house blindfolded -runs into a wall while trying-  
Methos:my point exactly, now onwith the disclaimer  
Chaos:oh...that. fine fine I don't own Amanda, Duncan or any of the Highlander canon charactures XP that better!  
Methos: much

Chapter 5 Verin

Sometime during the night, Methos barely registered a warm body worm their way next to him, under his arms. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, two parts of a whole. With this comforting presence so near, he subconsciously drew it closer, hugging the warmth it provided as it found a comfortable niche. In the morning, he woke up but still hadn't opened his eyes. He had no idea what time it was and with the hangover he had he frankly didn't care, he just buried his face into a bunch of hair and tried to go back to sleep. He thought for a moment, not really remembering who was next to him, then it dawned on him; everything that happened last night came rushing back.

"I see you made quick work of the sofa bed," Amanda smirked, leaning over the head of the sofa bed, looking mischievously down at the sleepy pair. The light behind Amanda was intense and Methos had to squint to keep from getting a massive headache. Then he did something he rarely does, he blushed. The warm red blood rushed to his cheeks as a feeling of pure embarrassment washed over him. He untangled himself from Arreyetti, or at least he tried. She tightened her grip around his waist and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Looks like she found her favorite teddy bear," Duncan teased. He thought she looked like a little girl clutching her prized possession. It was a Kodak moment and Duncan had forgotten his camera. However, after what had happened last night, they all needed some answers. He went to the foot of the bed, grabbed the covers and yanked them off; it was about time they got up anyway. Arreyetti squirmed and curled up into a ball at Methos' side, trying to retain the lost warmth. When that failed she slowly stretched back out and sat up, clutching her head. One too many long island iced teas were showing their effects in a very painful way. It was the first hang over she had ever gotten, and she hoped it would be the last.

"Why take covers?" she asked drowsily, looking at Duncan the cover thief. Methos draped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Because my dear, you have a lot of explaining to do." Arreyetti's heart sank to the floor. She did not want to put them in danger with that information. They would only try to help and end up getting hurt or worse, killed. This was not their fight, they have their own life here and it did need to be disturbed. She shook her head in response to Methos deciding not to let them in on the rest of her "little" secret. That would be _one_ can of worms no one would open.

"Ahaha, shipwreck?"

"Oh no sweetheart, that's not going to cut it. What we saw last night was not the result of a shipwreck," Duncan said as he sat down on the end of the bed. Arreyetti could feel everyone's intense gaze on her, and it made her shrink more inside herself. She could give them an extremely edited version of how she got her fins, but there could be a lot of holes in that version if she wasn't careful. Hell she could chalk it up to the language barrier if she let something slip. Of course if she was to start rambling on in her native tongue, Methos would be sure to pick up on any discrepancies in her story. This was going to be a very bad day. And the storm looming just off the coast wasn't going to allow any sunshine on her today.

"Okay, short version, during fall of Atlantis, small group of us stayed in temple, praying for salv…salv...oh what is word?"

"Salvation?"

"Yes, sal-vay-chun, and he came. He save us from drowning because he thought us worthy. Others that died had been greedy, we were chosen. He change us so we could live. That how I got fins. Satis…satis..argh! happy?"

"I guess. But one thing still puzzles me Arreyetti? Why did you wash up in North Carolina of all places? It would have been a bit more believable if you had shown up in-" Arreyetti put a silencing finger on Methos' motor mouth. He took it as a sign that it was all the explanation they would receive for today. It still didn't add up in his mind. He would have to talk to Mac about this later, out of her earshot. It looked to be a very long day.

* * *

"Mac all I'm saying is her story does not add up. Could it be one of us, someone who found a way to do these kinds of things? If it is Mac, he's not a god. He thinks he is but he's not. I've read Plato's version of what happened, hell I was there when that so-called priestess told Solon, who told Plato about this "lost ancient utopia". I admit that Atlantis was grand but it was by no means as exaggerated as Plato wrote. That "priestess" wanted to impress Solon; she worked at the local brothel and wanted get out. So she took one of my drunken stories and embellished it. A lot. The island wasn't bigger than Libya and Asia combined, it was the size of Madagascar. I think she was thinking of the yet to be discovered Americas, because, contrary to popular belief, Christopher Columbus was not the first man to discover America. It had been rumored there was a huge land mass to the west, yet no one ever really came back in the same condition they left. She did get one thing right though, it was an earthquake. However, it was in quite the opposite direction of Ancient Greece. Atlantis was just off the coast of what is now Japan. A rather large joining of the tectonic plates where the Pacific plate meets the Indian plate caused the Marina Trench to form, completely ripping apart the island and sending into one of the deepest parts of the ocean. If what she says is true, her "god" is almost as old as I am. Hell, maybe even older. How anyone, even one of us, could survive _and_ transform a group of people into…into _mermaids_!" This was not good. An immortal left alone for thousands of years, not taking a head in forever, it was just unsettling. But what was even more unsettling was the thought of an immortal with that kind of power. If one had so much power, maybe he didn't need to take heads; maybe he was as powerful as the last immortal would be at the end of the Gathering.

* * *

Two weeks flew by as news reports of increasingly bad weather around the world took over the airwaves. Catastrophic storms drenched not only coastal cities, but inland towns as well. Arreyetti leaned on the front porch railing, folding her arms and gazing out at the dark and foreboding clouds that lay just of the shore. He was searching for her, she could feel it. The storms were becoming more destructive and seemed to be closing in on her location. Decisions needed to be made, and many she did not want to make. In order to secure her newfound friends' safety, she would have to leave them behind. But her father had sent her here for a reason. She knew it had something to do with Methos, but she didn't know what it was she was supposed to do. Just as she was about to leave the front porch, a seagull landed on the mock balcony. Around its neck was an ankh on a braided chain of gold. Within the loop of the ankh was a crimson stone that looked blood red in the sunlight. '_Papa's necklace! He must really be desperate to send me his precious ankh. What is going on out there?_' She retrieved the golden necklace from around the bird's neck, placing it around her own. The gull gave her a farewell nip and flew off onto the stormy afternoon. The wind began to pick up as her white summer dress whipped around her legs. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, which startled her out of her musings. 

"Come on inside. It's getting cold and I don't want you to get sick," Methos smiled at her with warmth and compassion. It was one of his rare genuine smiles that a select few were privileged to see. Arreyetti hesitantly followed him back into the flat, going against her instincts to run and never look back. However, there was something that told her to stay, told her to wait for another sign as to what she should do. Subconsciously her hand went to the ankh, fiddling with the chain around her fingers as if asking her father for help. Methos caught the action and saw the ankh that her father had worn religiously. '_Now, she didn't have that before, so where did she get it? And that stone, it used to be on her mothers wedding ring._' There were so many questions that had come up over the past two weeks, but Methos had learned quickly that Arreyetti would answer none of them, and it was driving him mad. He had a sneaking suspicion that Arreyetti's presence and the wacky weather were linked, he just didn't know how. He led her over to the couch where Duncan was sitting, absorbed in the news reports of the hurricane battering the southern tip of Florida.

"What the hell is up with all the storms lately? It's as if Mother Nature has _wants_ to wreak havoc upon us lowly beings." Duncan groaned. The wet weather just depressed him with all its dreariness. He threw his head back in exasperation in time to see Amanda walk down the hall.

"Well here comes my sunshine on a cloudy day, how are you my dear?" a smile gracing Duncan's lips as Amanda rounded the corner of the couch and plopped down in his lap, looking quite disheveled. The humidity that came along with the stormy weather in North Carolina was doing a number on her hair.

"Oh how do you think I am, miserable as always. Oooh I really hate this humid weather!" She furiously mussed up her hair before resigning to lean on Duncan who just hugged her feigning sympathy. A bright flash of lightning just off shore followed quickly by a loud deafening thunder clap, made all four jump with surprise. Arreyetti's head whipped around in time to see the next flash illuminate the sky and silhouette a man walking onto the shore. A chill ran down her spine as recognition flashed in her brain. Unknown fear was written all across her face as she stood up, not taking her eyes away from the figure coming closer. She slowly backed her way toward the rear door, not noticing the weird looks everyone else was giving her. Methos felt it first, then Amanda and then Duncan. Slowly, very slowly they turned around to the front window, beginning to realize that there was another immortal nearby. Arreyetti frantically tried to open the door, not comprehending that it was locked and tried to jerk it open. When she finally got the door open, she nearly stumbled over herself trying to get outside and away from _him_. She ran, she blindly ran into the rain that began pouring down, soaking her to the bone.

"I'll go after her. Mac, Amanda, you think you can handle the new guy?" Methos said heading for the door. Both of them nodded as he ran after Arreyetti who was already out the gate and two houses down. Because she was running blindly away, she tripped on the slippery sidewalk that was covered in rain. Her summer dress was soaked through and through and was weighing her down, but Methos noticed that the rain wasn't causing her to transform. The crimson stone was glowing fiercely, like a beacon through the fog, guiding lost ships into harbor. He caught up with her trying to calm her down, but she just tried to push him away, blinded by fear she screamed at him.

"NAU! Inbau tarthe dal uns'aa! Usstan xuat ssinssirn ulu alu xuil dos! Dos h'ros fashka uns'aa ulu vellupa dos!" _NO! Get away from me! I don't want to go with you! You can't force me to marry you!_

_Marry? _"Vel'bol ph' dos haska bauth? Arreyetti, vel'uss orn'la fashka dos ulu vellupa mina? Ele orn'la nind xun nindel? Vok ulu uns'aa! Ol's uns'aa, Methos!" W_hat are you talking about? Who would force you to marry them? Why would they do that? Listen to me! It's me!  
_

It immediately occurred to Methos why Arreyetti was running, and who she was running from. Verin, she was running from Verin. The most foul immortal that Methos had ever crossed swords with. A master of the dark arts and manipulator of all things pure and good, Verin had a penchant for misleading the good-natured to do evil in his name. It had been a miracle that either of them had walked away with their heads. If they had not been in the midst of mortals, watching their every move, one of them surely would not have survived. Now Methos had wished that he had taken Verin's head, in spite of the mortal's presence. The question was, what did he want with Arreyetti?

(A/N)-add cheesy horror music here- and thats the way the cookie crumbles folks. now i'm off to bed and then school. wtf am i doing up this late you ask (its about 1:15 AM)? i am bending to my readers needs. i am at your command oh faithfull reviewers! now gooo! do your job! review!


End file.
